Dancing in the Moonlight
by Quatrina R
Summary: Noin goes for a walk on the beach, but runs into somebody she didn't expect.


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters. Thank you.  
  
This story takes place in Noin's point of view. It's somewhat short, but I didn't want to make it too long. This is my first time of writing something like this, so please be kind.  
  
Dancing in the Moonlight  
  
  
The moon shines brightly onto the surface of the ocean, as I dig my toes into the cool sand. There isn't a single cloud in the sky, and the stars are shining so brightly! I don't believe I have ever seen them this bright in my entire life. I sigh with content, as I gaze at the moon. The sea's soft rumble is so soothing to my ears. I'm startled when I hear someone behind me. Slowly, I turn around. I'm astonished when I see...him. Why would he come over here? "Hello," I whisper, even though I know there's no one else listening besides him.  
  
"Hey," He says, as he smiles. His eyes lock onto mine. Those eyes...I get taken in my those cool eyes. "Pretty night, isn't it?" He asks.  
  
"Yes," I agree, "it is. There aren't any clouds. It's just perfect."  
  
"The moon is especially bright. I like the view from Earth very much. Don't you?"  
  
"Yes." His blond hair blows gently in the wind, as I respond. That hair. I would love to stroke it, yet, I can't. I want to cry when I get this feeling. I never know what to do.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" He inquires, with a worried look on his face.  
  
"No," I reply quickly, as I turn away from him. He notices this. I wonder if he notices this each time we meet. I hope not.  
  
"Good. I'm glad," he replies. After this, there is silence. It seems like an eternity before I open my mouth to speak. I am cut off, though, by the sound of soft, sweet music, coming from a distance. I can't help but slowly sway to it.   
  
"Would you like to walk awhile?" I finally ask. He nods.  
  
"That would be fine." We turn to our right, and we begin to stroll down the beach. Once again, all is silent, except for the music that keeps playing. I gaze at the moon as I walk along side of this man. I wonder if he notices my discomfort, and nervousness. It is rare that I get to be with him like this. I wonder if this will be my last chance. I wonder every time we're together like this. Oh, no, I hope not. I am so lost in deep thought, I don't even notice the lawn chair in front of me. I trip on it, and fall into the wet sand.   
  
How embarrassing, I think, as I lay in the sand, too flustered to get up. A wave washes up, and touches my hair, getting it wet. I was sure he would laugh at my stupidity, but to my surprise, he bends down next to me, and helps me up.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asks.  
  
"I'm fine." He gently wipes the sand away from my face, and smiles. After helping me up, I thank him. Then, he puts his hands on my hips. My eyes widen at the bold move. It's not like him.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" I hear the music in my ears, and I feel the slow beat in my body. I have a hard time responding, but I somehow manage to give my response to him.  
  
"Yes," I whisper, "yes, I would." I put my hands on his shoulders, and we dance. I've never really slow danced before. It doesn't take long to catch on, though. All we do is sway. That doesn't bother me, though. I love it. So, here we are. Dancing in the moonlight. I don't want it to end, but after quite some time, the music stops. I'm quite disappointed, when he lets go of me. I reluctantly take my hands away from his shoulders. He smiles at me, and he strokes my cheek. I'm startled when fireworks shoot up into the sky, and a beautiful display begins to boom. He continues staring into my eyes, though.  
  
"I love you, Lucretzia Noin," He whispers into my ear. Though the fireworks are loud, I hear him as though he screamed it. My heart races he speaks those words. At first, I am unsure of what to say, but my heart takes over my mind, and I answer him, with the deepest affection, that I myself, never knew was there. Never, until now.  
  
"I love you too, Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
  
Hah, hah. Interesting twist, no? Tell me, was that a little too...messed up? Or was good?  



End file.
